homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowBroker44
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Homefront Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Front Page Help Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a helper with the Wikia Gaming Team. I was wondering if it'd be ok with you, if we assisted you in setting up the front page of this site. Though, the game is awhile off it's always good to start as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 21:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Good thing I started without you! Haha I'm just kidding, but truthfully thanks for giving me the permission to change some things around and hopefully get this Wiki started on the right foot. Is there any thing in particular that you'd like to see on here right now? - Wagnike2 17:01, June 25, 2010 (UTC) News Section I added a news section to the main page that can be easily updated. All you have to do is create a new blog post and make sure to add it to the News category, I'll be on the lookout for Homefront news as it comes out, but if you see any on your own, definitely feel free to post it man. - Wagnike2 22:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! I see this is a new wiki. I was wondering if you could give me b'crat flags? I know a lot about MediaWiki, and I'm generally a good editor. If you want me to help out or bring help, I got contacts on the other major gaming wikis! Plus, I am very excited for Homefront. YuriKaslov 14:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC)